Our Time
by wanabe.fbi
Summary: This is a AU where Steve Rogers and Peggy Carter meet at college and quickly fall in love. (This is a transcript of a Twitter RP)
1. Chapter 1

AN: So the back story on this is, this is a Role Play that happened on Twitter. This is simple an edited transcript of it. I know this format will not appeal to everyone but I figured I share anyways. This is is our second RP that we did together, I didn't post the first one for a few reasons but all you need to know is that, Peggy is throwing a party and offered Steve dancing lesson, also they gave each other the nicknames Captain and Agent during their first meeting. I may add that part later. Please review!

Once class was over, Steve stepped out of class and waited outside for Peggy, looking a bit nervous.

"Hey!" She said catching up to him, then she saw his nervousness "I don't bite you know." She joked

"I would hope not." He laughed. "Are we- are we still on for dance lessons?"

"Yep! I've been looking forward to it actually. You ready?"

"You have?" He asked, giving a small smile. "I am. Where should we do this?"

"Yeah I have," she nodded a little shyly then cleared her throat. "I was thinking the common room of my dorm. I moved all the stuff out of the way."

"I have been too." Steve said quickly. "That sounds good. I'll let you uh, lead the way then."

She started walking towards her dorm "So would you be more comfortable starting out with the slower dances or swing?"

"Which one is easier?" He asked, walking next to her.

She thought for a second "Well slow can be easier but only if your not super nervous. Swing tends to loosen people up."

"Let's try swing. I'm sorta nervous. If that's okay. I mean- if you want to." He stuttered.

"Yep I'm up for either one!" She said as they reached the building "This is it!"

"Great." He smiled and followed her inside.

As they walked into the common room she shrugged off her backpack and walked to the center of the cleared out room "So do know anything about dance?"

-(I can't find Steve's tweet)

"Well then come here." She waved him over to her laughing "First you need to know where to put your hands."

He stepped over and stood in front of her. "Yeah, uh, will you show me? I don't- I don't really know."

She smiled softly at him and took his right arm and placed his hand just below her shoulder blade and took his left hand in her own "That's not so bad huh?"

He carefully rested his hands where she put them. "No, this isn't too bad at all."

Good, now relax." She said gently "Okay so swing is easy for the guys cause the girls do all the hard stuff. You just have to move back and forth."

"I can do that." He gripped her hand with a bit more certainty and shifted his feet. "Let's do this."

"Okay start with you left, shift to your right. And then take a tiny step back with you left. And then do it all again."

"Okay. Alright." He did as he was told, staring at his feet as he did so.

"And once you get this down I'll start doing spins to make you look good." She laughed

He chuckled. "Okay." After a few minutes, he grew a little more comfortable with the -

"Try to look at me now not your feet." She smiled and as she spun out and back in laughing lightly."

He glanced up at her and watched as she did a spin. "Right, right, sorry."

"Don't apologize! Just have fun! That's what dance is all about!"

He smiled and began dancing with a little more confidence. "I haven't stepped on your toes yet, this is good."

"I'm very impressed Captain!" She chuckled "You are quite good at this. Much better than Skye."

"Thank you, Agent." He grinned. "Well I have a good teacher. The thanks should go to you."

She smiled fighting back a blush "Do you want to keep doing swing or try the slow dance?"

"We can try slow dancing now, if you want. It's up to you."

"Let's try it." She stopped dancing "You're going to have to hold me a little tighter." She said quietly

"Um, yeah, o-okay." He nodded. "Where do you want my hands?"

"Um you can have you hand on my shoulder blade or um on my lower back. Which ever you're comfortable with."

Steve carefully moved his hand to her lower back, keeping a respectful distance above her waist. "Is this okay?"

She nodded "Perfect" She blinked a few time "So um this time we're going to be moving in a circle instead of back and forth"

"Okay." He kept a hold of her hand. "Um, do you- can you- lead?"

"Yeah, yeah. Remember to start with your left." She said softly as they started moving slowly.

"Got it." He began moving with her carefully, glancing down at his feet every so often.

"So um are you going to ask anyone to the dance?" She asked as they danced.

"I um- I- might have someone in mind. Depending on if they're interested." He said quietly, glancing from her to his feet.

"Oh," she said quietly. "Well she'll be in good hands then." She gave him a soft smile.

-to go to the dance with me?"

She grinned widely "I'd love to go to the dance with you Steve!"

"Really?" He smiled, looking down at her.

"Really. You're a much better dancer than you lead me to believe." She teased him

"Thank you. You're a really good teacher. Practically a miracle worker." He chuckled.

"Well I do try, but I feel like being a miracle worker is a part of me always being right."

"It probably is. Which reminds me, I still need to find a way to prove you wrong." He grinned teasingly.

"I wish you all the luck with that, but it's not going to happen." She shook her head.

Steve shook his head and chuckled, continuing to dance. "Okay."

"I'm am very curious how you plan to do so. But see I was right about you being able to dance."

high school dances." He laughed.

"Well I'm glad I inspire your confidence, because I am quite enjoying dancing with you."

"I'm enjoying dancing with you too." He smiled. "I don't understand why people don't dance like this as often anymore."

"Because for some reason our generation feels like grinding is more fun." She laughed

"I've never been able to understand the appeal. But maybe we're just old fashioned." He shrugged lightly.

"Maybe that's it. But it works cause party is 40s themed," she laughed lightly, "I already have my dress picked out."

"Already have your dress picked out? Well you're ahead of the game." He chuckled. "I'll go find something tomorrow."

"I tend to be a planner and a bit of a perfectionist." She shrugged one shoulder.

"Those are useful qualities to have." He smiled.

"Well sometimes and sometimes night. There was one time I stayed up for two nights in a row working on a paper." She sighed

"I admire your dedication. But that's a lot of time to spend on a paper. Did you even sleep?"

She shook her head "Nope not at all. I was a wreck by the end." She rolled her eyes "Don't let me get that bad again."

"I won't let you." He chuckled. "I've done something similar before though, so you're not the only one."

"Well how about we agree to not let each other do that. Oh um do you want to keep dancing or do you want to take a break?"

"Sounds good. We could take a break if you want." He pulled out his cell phone and checked the time. "We've been dancing for almost an hour."

She laughed "It doesn't seem nearly that long. Time flies," she smiled up at him

"It does. Thank you for the lessons." He smiled back at her.

"Not a problem, you're a great student. But I feel like you have to dance with me at least once at the dance now."

"I was planning on it." He chuckled. "Who else would I dance with?"

She shrugged "I don't know! I can't read your mind! It's possible you have you eye on somebody." She nudged him playfully

"Maybe I do have my eye on somebody. Maybe that somebody is the same person I asked to the dance." He raised an eyebrow and nudged her back.

"Well that would be logical," she nodded smiling widely "Not all men are logical however, you seem to be though."

"I try to be." He smiled. "You seem to be pretty logical yourself."

"Thanks, and you know right now I'm using my logic and my super power."

He chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest. "Are you? I guess I'm at a disadvantage then, aren't I?"

"Yes, because if I'm correct, which I always am," she smirked "You have a crush on my Steve Rogers." She winked at him

Steve's face immediately flushed a bright red and he stared at his feet. "I- I wouldn't- I guess you could- I mean- you you could- I mean maybe, yeah." He stammered, obviously nervous.

"See I am right!" She said excited "You want to know a secret?"

"S-sure." He said, glancing back up at her.

"I like you too." She whispered leaning closer to him so he could hear her

"Y-yeah?" He shifted his feet nervously and managed a soft chuckle. "How convenient."

"It is isn't it. Funny how life works out like that sometimes."

"Really funny. So um, what- what do we do about this?"

She pretended to think "Well I think we have to options. Either pretend our feelings don't exist and drive everyone including ourselves mad. Or..."

He laughed. "I don't think driving everyone, including ourselves, mad would be a good idea. But that's just me."

"Well that leaves us with just one option then." She looked at him seriously

"I suppose it does. But just to be clear, are we thinking the same thing?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"I think so." She laughed "But maybe we should clarify?" She raised an eyebrow

"I was thinking maybe I could take you out on a- on a date?" He blushed and looked down at the floor.

"I was thinking along those lines as well. I would love to go on a date with you Steve."

He grinned. "Great. Um when- when would you like to go?"

"Anytime really," she shrugged "When are you free?"

"I'm free on Friday night. Would that be okay?"

"It does indeed. I look forward to going on a date with you." She bit her lip looking up at him.

He smiled at her. "Great. I'll pick you up at seven, if that's okay."

"Sounds perfect. I'll make sure Skye is hidden so she can't threaten you."

He laughed. "She has every right to threaten me. I just won't give her a reason to do any of the things she said she will."

"Well she can be a little...over dramatic." She rolled her eyes "But she's my sister."

"She's just looking out for you. It's nice of her." He smiled. "She doesn't need to worry though."

"I didn't think so." She laughed "You seem like a very sweet guy."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This one ends kind of abruptly and I'm sorry for that, but there was an issue on my end and I was gone for several days. When I came back we decided starting a new one was best. But enjoy!

Steve arrived at Peggy's dorm at 7, dressed in a suit. He carefully knocked on the door, then stepped back a bit.

Peggy opened her door dressed in a red dress and heels, "Hi there, you look nice." She smiled at him.

"Hi. Thank you. Wow, you look amazing." He returned the smile.

"Thank you! So where are we going?" She asked stepping into the hallway and shutting the door behind her

He offered her his arm as they began to walk. "I have reservations at a restaurant a few blocks from here."

She looped her arm through his "Reservations? Wow you really planned this out."

He shrugged. "I tried." They walked outside and he hailed a cab. "After you." He said, opening the door for her.

"Thank you," she said as she slid into the cab "I haven't taken a cab in forever actually."

He got in as well, giving the driver directions. "Can't imagine walking that far in heels is good on your feet."

She chuckled "I don't think wearing heels period is actually good on feet, but I tend to drive me car."

He nodded. "They've gotta be great for your legs though. It's like a constant work out."

"That is true, women have very strong legs." She laughed "but I love heels."

"They look good." He smiled. "I don't think I'd last two seconds in heels."

"I bet you're right on that. Though if you want to try we could find some in your size." She chuckled.

He shook his head and chuckled. "I think I'll pass." They arrived at the restaurant &amp; Steve paid the driver as they got out.

"You sure? It could be quite amazing." She also got out and shut the door behind her "I promise I won't video it."

He offered her his arm again as they walked inside. "I don't think they make high heels big enough for my feet."

"Oh they do. How else would drag queens wear heels!" She questioned him seriously

"Fair enough." They were led to a table and he pulled out her chair for her before sitting in his own.

"You are quite the gentleman Steve." She smiled at him before she picked up her menu

He smiled and blushed, looking down at his menu. "It's only polite."

"Well not everyone is polite anymore, it's nice that you are."

"Thanks." He looked over his menu for a moment before deciding. "You know what you're getting?"

She nodded "I think so. What are you getting?"

"Meatloaf and mashed potatoes and gravy. What about you?"

"I think I'm going to have the fish. My mom tried to make meatloaf once and now I can't really eat it." She wrinkled her nose

He chuckled and closed his menu, setting it down. "She ruin it for you?"

"Yes! My mom doesn't cook, I don't know why she tried." She rolled her eyes.

He shrugged. "I dunno." A moment later the waiter came over and took their orders.

"She means well really, but we have a cook for a reason. Does your mom cook?" She asked him

He nodded. "Yeah. She made all kinds of stuff. My dad is the 'I expect dinner when I get home' type."

"Oh, in my family we all had odd schedules so we were just thankful anytime we got to eat together."

He nodded. "My dad kept us all on a strict schedule. It was really annoying. But I can't complain."

"Did you get along with your dad?" She asked picking up on the tension in his voice as the waiter brought their food.

"Um, not really. But I don't wanna ruin our date with my problems." He looked at their food. "This looks good!"

"It does!" She took a bite "and it tastes wonderful too!"

He took a bite and nodded. "How's the fish?"

"Wonderful, however if you ever go to London I'll have to take you to get real fish and chips!"

"I'd like that." He smiled. "I've never had fish and chips."

"You're missing out, it's a staple in England." She shook her head "America is weird."

He chuckled. "It takes some getting used to. We have a lot of weird traditions."

"We have a house in Virginia but it's pretty isolated. But there are some odd culture things here."

"New York is sort of a melting pot. All sorts of cultures all mixed together. I love it." He finished eating.

she nodded "It's growing on me that's for sure." She smiled softly at him

He smiled. "I'm glad. I could show you around if you want."

She nodded "I'd like that, very much. Where's your favorite place in New York?"

"Probably Prospect Park in Brooklyn. I spent a lot of time there as a kid." He grinned. "Lots of good memories."

"We should go there sometime. I've never heard of it before. I'm guessing you have pictures of it."

"I'll make sure to take you there sometime. My parents have pictures of me there when I was little."

"I'd like that. Have you ever been to Virginia?" She asked him "It's really pretty."

He shook his head. "I've wanted to go there but never have."

"Maybe one day you can come out and see the house, it's quite different from the city."

"That'd be a lot of fun. We ought to start making a list of all the stuff we plan to do." He smiled.

"We should but I have a feeling it will be a long list."

He finished eating and sat back in his chair. "Probably. It'd be lots of fun though."

"I can't wait! You have any other ideas for our list?"

"Hm," He thought for a moment. "There are all kinds of places we could go, things to do, stuff to see."

"Then we have lots of future dates then don't we." She winked at him

He blushed a little and smiled. "We sure do. I don't think we'll run out of ideas."

"I don't think so either, hey do you like scary movies?" She asked suddenly

He nodded. "Yeah, they're alright. Do you?"

"Yeah I really like them, I have one that I haven't seen her back in my dorm."

"Oh what's it called? I haven't seen a whole lot of horror movies."

"Horrible. It's always a gamble with them."

"If you do try it, tell me how it is, and I'll watch it." He chuckled. "If it's horrible, we can make fun of it."

"We could go back to my dorm and watch it, I mean if you wanted."

"If that's okay with you, then sure, sounds good. I don't have any other plans."

"Yeah, I have some popcorn too, so if it is really bad we can throw it at the screen."

He chuckled. "Alright." The waiter came by and Steve paid, then stood up. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah I am." She stood up and took his arm again "Thank you for dinner, it was wonderful."

He smiled as she took his arm and they began to walk out. "You're welcome. Thanks for agreein' to be my date."

"The pleasure is all mine Mr. Rogers. I have never been on a better date than this."

He grinned and hailed a can for them. "I take it I'm doing okay then?"

She nodded "Yep," she popped the 'p' "You may need to reign it in or I'm going to have very high standards." She joked

He opened the car door for her, letting her get in before climbing in next to her. "High standards aren't bad to have."

"Well I think if anyone can keep them up it might be you. So Steve tell me something about you, anything."

"Anything at all?" He chuckled nervously and stared down at his lap. "Then can I be honest about something?"

She nodded "Well yeah, please do." She looked at him seriously

"This is my first date in almost a year. Is that sad?" He chuckled nervously again.

"Not at all. Is there a reason behind that though? It you don't mind me asking."

He sighed. "After high school you aren't around people as often, much less people your age. Makes dating a bit difficult."

"That's very true. Well how was your first date in a year then?" She asked as the cab pulled up to the school

Steve smiled. "It was really great." He climbed out and waited for her.

She slid out and shut the door behind her "Well I do try my best."

"Do you have any roommates that'll be bothered by us watching a movie?" He asked as they began to walk.

"Besides Merlin? No it's just me. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's okay. I just didn't want to wake anyone up or interrupt studying."

"Nope we don't have to worry about that. Skye occasionally bounds in but she doesn't live there."

He nodded. "Just making sure." They arrived at her dorm and he waited for her to unlock the door.

She pushed her dorm room open and stepped inside "So this is it." Suddenly feeling aware of the small space

He stepped inside as well and closed the door behind him. "Much cleaner than my place." He chuckled.

"Well it is just me here. And I'm kind of a neat freak." She walked over to couch and sat down

"It's really nice." He looked around for a moment before sitting down on the couch as well.

"Thanks! So you ready for scary movie?" She asked turning on the tv.

"Yup!" He glanced from her to the tv.

She turned on the movie and leaned back into the couch leaning slightly closer to Steve

Steve tensed up a little bit, out of shyness, but got the hint and leaned a bit closer to Peggy.

She smiled sensing him tense "You okay?" She looked at him with her eyebrow raised

"Hm?" He glanced at her. "Oh, yeah, yeah I'm uh I'm fine." He gave a small, reassuring smile.

"Well good, let me know if you get scared." She winked at him

He chuckled. "Okay. You let me know if you get scared too."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This is one of our longer ones just a fair warning!

Peggy texted Steve "Hey what have you been up to?"

"Homework. Not much else. What about you?" He replied.

"I was wondering if maybe you'd want to come with me and Merlin on a walk?"

"I'd love to. Where would you like me to meet you?"

"The quad? Does that sound good? In say 15 minutes?"

"Yep, sounds perfect. I'll see you then."

15 minutes later she was and Merlin were in the middle of the quad looking for Steve.

Steve ran up a minute later, smiling and waving. "Hi." He said once he reached them.

"Hello! How are you?" She asked him smiling widely

"I'm great. How are you?" He smiled and kneeled down in front of the dog. "This must be Merlin."

"Yep this is him! He's quite a bundle of energy. What have you been up to?"

He grinned and rubbed the dog's head then stood up. "Not much. It's nice to see you again. Outside of class that is."

"You as well. I'm sorry I've been AWOL lately." She smiled in apology

"It's all right. We've both got busy schedules." He shrugged. "So where are we walking?"

"I figured just around here, there's a park pretty close to here we could go. I just so glad it's starting to get warm."

"That sounds good." Steve nodded. "Me too. It's nice being able to be outside again. Gets boring being inside all day."

She looped her free arm through his "I agree with you fully Captain. So how are your classes going?"

He tentatively moved his hand to hold hers, unsure of if it was okay. "They're going pretty well, Agent. How about yours?"

She sighed "So much homework. I don't think I realized it would be this much work."

Steve nodded. "It's crazy. I'm up to several hours of it a night. And my parents expect me to get a job." He scoffed.

"A job!" She said in disbelief "On top of football and everything else."

"My dad's expectations are high. I could probably manage one until football season starts. After that I'll be too busy."

She shook her head "That sounds insane. I can't imagine juggling all of that at once."

He shrugged. "You get used to it. But enough about me. What about you? What do you have going on?"

She shrugged "Mid terms for the most part. Oh!" She said excited "I'm going to be an aunt. My sister in law is expecting."

"Ah midterms." He groaned. "An aunt? That's amazing! Congratulations."

"Thank you! I am very excited about it. It seems like forever ever away though."

"Do they know her due date yet? Or have an estimation?" He asked, glancing at her.

"She two months along so we have a while to go. I'm sure Harrison said the actually due date but Skye and I were talking."

He chuckled. "Still exciting, nevertheless. I'm assuming Harrison is your brother?"

She nodded "Yes, he and I have gotten closer in the past few years."

"Aw that's good. And now you're gonna be an aunt. That's so exciting." He smiled.

"I can't wait! I'm going to spoil them like crazy!" She laughed

"Oh that'll be tons of fun. I'm excited for you." He grinned.

"Thanks!" She pointed to a bench "Would you like to sit for a bit?"

"You're welcome." He nodded. "Sure."

She sat down and Merlin jumped up, sitting on her lap. "When do football practices start?"

He sat down next to her and rubbed Merlin's head. "Uh sometime in the summer. So that we'll be ready for fall."

"You'll be pretty busy then won't you? Are you living here over the summer?"

"Shouldn't be too bad. There's always summer break. Yeah, I'll still be living at my apartment. What about you?"

"Yeah I live here year around. Well I hope we can go another date sometime."

"I do too." He smiled softly. "Maybe we could go dancing sometime. If you want to."

"I'd love to. We do need to show off your dancing skills." She smiled

"So do you. You're a better dancer than I am." He chuckled. "The next Saturday night you're free, we could go."

"Well I'm free this Saturday." She grinned

"Well then, Ms. Carter, mind if I take you out dancing this Saturday?" He smiled.

"I would love to go dancing with you Mr. Rogers. I'll look my very best just for you."

Steve chuckled. "Your very best? That must be real fancy 'cause in my opinion, you look really good all the time."

"Are you flirting with me Steve Rogers?" She asked laughing with one eyebrow raised slightly.

He blushed and chuckled again. "I'm tryin'. But I'm gonna be honest, I'm not any good at this type of stuff."

"You're doing just fine." She chuckled "You're flirting works on me pretty well."

"Does it?" He asked, a little more confident. "I'll have to keep that in mind."

"You do that." She grinned before leaning up and placing a quick kiss on his cheek.

"I think I will." He blushed and grinned as she kissed his cheek. "Is this your way of proving your point?"

"It is, I hope you don't mind." She teased him

"Nope, I don't mind at all. I hope you don't mind if I do this." Steve said, softly kissing her forehead.

"Not at all," she whispered quietly before she leaned up and kissed him softly "I hope that was okay."

He tensed up a bit as she kissed him. "Th-that was very okay. I-I hope you don't mind if w-we do that again."

"I don't mind at all." She laughed softly before kissing him again.

He kissed her back very hesitantly, then pulled away after a moment. "I-I'm sorry, I'm just a little nervous."

"It's alright. Sorry if I was a bit forward." She said pulling back

"No, no, you weren't. You're just fine. It's me. I'm um- I just haven't kissed that many girls before. I get nervous."

"It's alright. We can slow it down if it would make you feel better." She said unsure

"I don't want to force you to do anything. Or do anything you don't want me to. Tell me what you want me to do." He said his voice shaking a bit.

"Steve." She said lightly placing her hand on his "You don't have to be nervous with me."

"I-I'm sorry. Would it be okay if I try this again?" He turned his hand so that he could hold hers.

"Absolutely. And you don't need to apologize." She assured him leaning in slowly again.

He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, his free hand coming up to gently cup her cheek.

She leaned into his hand, kissing him back slowly and softly.

Steve continued kissing her, softly rubbing his thumb over her cheek.

After kissing him several more times before she pulled away somewhat reluctantly "You have absolutely nothing to be nervous about." She looked up at him

"Y-yeah. You-you're a really good, uh, kisser. " He said a bit breathlessly, keeping his hand on her cheek.

"You're not so bad yourself." She bit her lip, "I wouldn't have known you were nervous."

"If it were anyone else, I'd probably still be nervous. But you- kissing you is easy." He blushed and sighed. "That was so cheesy, I'm sorry."

"It's alright cheesy is good sometimes."

Steve laughed. "I guess so." He then sat back but kept his gaze on her. "What do you want to do now?"

"I didn't really think that far ahead to be honest." She admitted "Anything you want to do?"

He thought for second. "Do you want to go get some lunch? I know a couple places around here that'll let you bring Merlin."

"Yeah that'd be great. We can take my car if we need to." She suggested

He stood up and held his hand out to her. "Would you rather do that or walk?"

She took his hand "The walk might be better for Merlin, he's not a big fan of the car if that's okay with you."

"That's just fine. I love walking." He held her hand as they began to walk.

"So drawn anything new lately?" She asked curiously

"Uh," He paused. "Yeah. A little, I guess."

"Well I'd love to see them. You really are very talented." She squeezed his hand lightly

He blushed a little and glanced down. "I'm not gonna lie, a lot of them are of you. I hope that's not weird."

A small blush crept onto her face "Not at all. I'm actually really flattered."

He chuckled. "Well flattered is better than creeped out." He then glanced down, becoming shy. "You're cute when you blush."

Her blush deepened "Thanks, I don't do it often." She looked down at Merlin

"I've noticed." He teased. "I should make it my goal to get you to blush more. It'd be funny."

She eyed him "Do you think that is really wise Rogers?"

He shrugged. "Maybe not. I won't, if you don't want me to."

she laughed lightly "I'm teasing Steve. I'm not nearly as scary as I would have people believe."

He laughed. "I don't think you're scary. But I've kissed you before. Maybe it's different for other people." He teased.

"Maybe. Skye says I can be intimidating sometimes, especially when I am angry." She shrugged one shoulder

"Oh I don't doubt that. I'd better make sure that I don't make you angry." He chuckled.

"Just don't be a bully and I think we'll be okay." She nodded "I can't stand bully's."

"I wouldn't dream of it." He lightly squeezed her hand. "I can't either. I've had to put up with bullies in the past."

"So have I. We can fight them together." She nudged him playfully.

He grinned. "I like that idea. Although I've gotta say, the idea of someone bullying you is really upsetting."

She shrugged "I was an awkward middle schooler. Kids are cruel." She smiled half heartedly

.

"So was I." He chuckled. "I used to be this tiny, asthmatic twig of a kid. But I bet you were a cutie."

"You a twig? I want pictures." She laughed "And no you don't. I think I hid all the pictures."

"I'll see if I can find some. It was pretty sad, I'll be honest." He laughed. "Aw yeah I do. Find me some, lemme see 'em."

"If there are any surviving my mum would have them." She chuckled

"Well you're gonna have to ask her for them. I think I could probably find some pictures of me, somewhere in my apartment."

"I'll see what I can do. I'd like to see your apartment sometime and meet your roommate."

"My roommate isn't there that often but we can go over there after lunch. Or now, if you'd like."

"Okay," She nodded a little excited "I'd like that."

"I'm gonna apologize in advance, it's a bit messy. I'm still sorta getting everything settled." He chuckled nervously.

"Perfectly understandable. You moved in pretty recently. I would think you were superhuman if it was all put together."

"It's almost put together. Maybe I'm almost superhuman." He teased. "We're a block away. It's just up here."

"Maybe you are. So do you like living off campus? I feel like I would get lonely."

"I don't mind it. It's not that lonely." They arrived at the apartment and Steve unlocked the door. "Here we are."

She took a step inside "It's nice," she looked back at him "Maybe you really are super human."

He followed her inside and headed into the kitchen. "Thanks. Maybe I am." He laughed and opened the fridge. "Water?"

"Yes please." She nodded and looked around a little more "So this is you?" She pointed to a picture of him in his football uniform.

He grabbed two water bottles and set them on the counter then filled a bowl up with water and set it on the floor for Merlin. "Yep. That was me after winning my first high school game."

She smiled "Aw high school Steven." She teased him as Merlin went to go get a drink

He came over to stand next to her and handed her a water bottle. "Yep. Let's go see if we can find the other pictures."

She took the water from him and giggled "Yay more high school Steve. This is going to make me feel obligated to show you high school me."

"That was sorta my plan." He grinned a bit mischievously and made his way down the hall to his room. "Somewhere in here there's a box of pictures that my mom made me keep. I have no idea why."

"Because moms are like that. Mines the same way. She still has all the videos of me in karate."

"You took karate?" He sat down, cross-legged in front of a box &amp; began pulling things out, motioning for her to sit by him.

She sat close enough to him and their knees were touching and look at what he was pulling out "Mmhm I got one belt away a black belt."

"So you're pretty dangerous then, huh?" He chuckled and pulled out a smaller box filled with pictures. "Here we go."

"Yes I am." Then she wiggled a bit "Yay pictures." She looked at him eagerly

He began going through them. "Oh god." He mumbled, chuckling in embarrassment. "This was me when I was seven on my first day of little league baseball." He handed her the picture. "I was the smallest kid there."

She took the photo from him excitedly "You look so different." She looked between him and the photo

"Yeah, I've put on a little muscle since then." He grabbed more pictures. "This was me on the first day of middle school."

"You look so small compared to your backpack!" She burst out laughing "Why don't you have this framed?"

"Because that would be embarrassing." He chuckled. "This one is of me on my eighth grade basketball team."

"Is there a sport you haven't played? Goodness."

"Not that I can think of, no. My dad was the 'no son of mine is gonna sit in front of the tv all day' type. Although in all honesty, that's probably what I should've been doing." He set one box aside and grabbed another.

"Watching TV? I did karate and horseback riding. Those were my only sports. Oh and tennis but I hated tennis."

"Yeah I got sick a lot. And it always took a while to heal since I didn't rest enough. Horseback riding? How was that?"

"I'm sorry, I hate being sick. Where you never allowed to take a day off? And I loved horseback riding. I'll show you those pictures."

"Rarely. I had to be pretty darn sick to get to miss practices or games. You eventually get used to it." He shrugged. "I'd like to see them." He glanced at her and smiled.

"Well I'm glad you're not sick now." She said and she wrapped her arm around his and rested her head on his shoulder "Then I wouldn't want to kiss you."

He grinned as she wrapped her arm around his. "I'm glad I'm not either. Hospitals aren't fun." He kissed her forehead.

She smiled as his lips touched her forehead "Did you end up in the hospital?" She sounded concerned.

"A couple'a times. Other than that I just got the flu and stuff a lot since my immune system was weak." He rested his head on hers gently.

"Would did you have when you were in the hospital? Why did your Dad never let you take a break?"

"I got pneumonia. And I wasn't strong enough to fight it on my own. Combine that with running laps every day and you've got one pretty sick kid. My dad had this idea of a perfect son and I didn't really live up to it." He shrugged one shoulder.

She sat up and looked at him intently "Are-are you okay now? No more sickness?"

"Yeah I'm fine now. I haven't gotten that bad in a few years. If I'm careful about what I do and try to stay as healthy as possible, I shouldn't get sick enough to be put in the hospital again."

"If you, if you get sick again will you promise me you'll take a break? You won't push yourself?" She asked him hearing herself start to choke up despite herself.

"Yeah, yeah I promise, Peggy." He pulled his arm out of her grasp to instead wrap it around her waist. "I'll be okay. I've got medicine and stuff."

"I'm sorry if I sound ridiculous. I just- I don't know. I want you to be okay." She quickly pushed away a stray tear.

"You don't sound ridiculous, it's okay. I'll be just fine. It's nice to know that you care so much." He gave a shy smile.

She smiled and leaned in close to him "I care very much Mr. Rogers" She whispered her lips just inches away from his.

"I happen to care very much about you too, Ms. Carter." He grinned and leaned in to softly kiss her.

She smiled into the kiss "Do you?" she asked softly before kissing him again.

"Indeed I do." He pressed his forehead to hers and kissed her again.

She reached her hand up to twine her fingers into his hair, pulling him close to her as she deepening the kiss.

He kept his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, his other hand softly brushing through her hair.

She bit his lip softly , wishing she could somehow get closer to him despite being pressed up against him.

He shifted, pulling her the rest of the way onto his lap. "Are you- is this okay?" He mumbled, trying not to break the kiss.

She nodded quickly , "Mmmhmm. its more than okay. "

He held her as close to him as he could, rubbing her cheek with his thumb, tentatively parting her lips with his.

She parted her lips , following his lead. Her hand trailing slowly up his chest.

He slowly ran his tongue along her bottom lip, unsure of what he was supposed to do.

She traced her tongue over his letting out a small moan.

He moved his tongue back against hers, his grip on her waist tightening a bit.

She pushed him somewhat roughly so that he was laying on her back and trailed kisses down his neck.

His hands instinctively grabbed her waist. He gave a soft moan as she began kissing his neck.

She trailed her kisses to his ear before lightly nipping at it

He rubbed her back with both of his hands, softly trailing his fingers up and down her spine.

"Steve," she breathed as she moved back to his lips her kisses getting rougher

He softly moaned in response, kissing her passionately and keeping his hands on her back.

Her hands went under his shirt feeling his muscles. It took all of her self control not to being her hands to the waistband of his jeans.

He sat up and moved to take his shirt off then stopped. "W-we need t-to slow down." He said, breathing heavily.

"Sorry." She said in between breaths "I got a little carried away."

"It's okay." He brushed her hair back with his fingers. "I just don't wanna do anything you don't want to do."

She leaned into his hand, her breathing returning to normal "You sure you haven't kissed very many girls before?" She teased

"I could count 'em on one hand." He chuckled. "What about you? You seem to know what you're doing."

"Well so do you," she pointed out "And I can count them on one hand myself."

"I think," He leaned up and kissed her again. "I don't wanna kiss anyone else but you."

She smiled against his lips "I think I would be okay with."

He grinned and kissed the tip of her nose. "I think I like you a lot."

"You just think you like me?" She said making a pouty face, trying to hold back a smile

He gave a small nod, continuing to tease her. "Yeah, I think so. We'll see."

She pushed out her bottom lip "So you're not sure if you like me or not Mr. Rogers? The jury is still out?"

"How about you kiss me again, Ms. Carter? Help me make up my mind." He smirked.

"I could give it a try." She kissed him again, resting her arms gently on his shoulder. "Does that help at all?"

He smiled into the kiss. "Mmhm. That helps a lot." He pulled away to look at her. "You're adorable."

She playfully flipped her hair behind her shoulder "Why thank you. So what was the verdict?"

"The verdict? Hm." He pretended to think about it. "I definitely like you a lot."

"The feeling is mutual." She nodded grinning broadly as she twined her fingers with his

"I'm glad." He smiled and squeezed her hands lightly.

She sighed "I guess this definitely means I have to show you pictures of me now, huh?"

"Yep. I wanna see awkward middle schooler Peggy." He laughed. "You got to see awkward middle schooler Steve."

"Well next time you come over I'll show you." She shook her head "I hated middle school."

"Alright." Steve grinned. "I did too. I think everyone does." He sighed a bit.

"Well I'm liking college a lot right now." She nudged him "It seems to be a big improvement."

"Yeah college is a lot better than even high school was. I think this is gonna be the best year so far." He nudged her back.

"I have a feeling you're right Steve. So, lunch?" She asked changing the subject "We got a little side tracked."

He chuckled. "Right. Do you want to go get something? Or I could find us something to eat here."

She thought about "Eat here? I like being able to spend time just the two of us."

"Sounds good. I do too." He nodded. "But you're gonna need to move. Unless you want me to carry you." He laughed.

She rolled her eyes at him but stood up "Better?" She asked smirking.

"Yep. I like holding you a lot better but lunch isn't gonna get made that way." He chuckled and headed into the kitchen.

She smiled as she followed him into the kitchen and leaned against the counter "So what's on the menu?"

"Uh," He opened the fridge and looked around. "I could make sandwiches. Or a frozen pizza. I should go grocery shopping."

"Frozen pizza sounds good to me." She laughed "I think I would have been surprised if you had a lot of food here."

"I usually have more but I've been trying to avoid going shopping." He grabbed the box and put the pizza in the oven.

"Any particular reason you've been avoiding the store?" She asked him curiously

"In all honesty I just don't really like it." He chuckled. "And I'm trying to save money."

"Very adult." She teased him "To be honest, I have a trust fund."

"I know, I know." He teasingly rolled his eyes. "My parents send me money every few months."

"Well that's good at least. At least they help out some."

"Yeah." He grabbed paper plates and set them on the counter. "Want something to drink?"

"You already got me water remember? However in your defense I got you side tracked right after."

"Indeed you did." He chuckled. "But do you want a soda or something?"

"Unless you have hot tea, no thank you," she shook her head "I fit the stereotype that I need tea five times a day."

"Alright, next time you come over, I'll make sure that I've got hot tea for you." He laughed.

"Come to my place I have about 10 different kinds including some from France."

"French tea? Well I don't think I could top that with the boxed kind I was planning on getting." He acted defeated.

"It's the thought that counts." She walked over to him and reached up on her tip toes giving him a kiss on the check

He wrapped an arm around her waist, hugging her. "Want me to add anything else to the list?"

She shook her head "I could survive on tea alone for days."

"You sure? I want you to be comfortable here." He tilted his head to glance at her.

"I'll be comfortable if you're here." She met his gaze.

"Plus we did just make out on my bedroom floor." He laughed. "How much more comfortable could you get?"

"Making out on your bed." She smirked "It may be a smidgen more comfortable than the floor,"

"Hm, true. We could do that after lunch, if you want." He returned the smirk.

"We could do that. I'm not sure if I could control myself a second time."

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable or do anything you don't want to do." He turned and took the pizza out of the oven.

She shook her head "Oh trust me I wouldn't be uncomfortable, but you are quite the gentleman."

"I try." He smiled and began cutting the pizza. "One or two slices?"

"Just one please. Have you ever been to Italy? It's only a two hour trip from home. We would go when we were really craving pizza. Europe is the best." She laughed

He put a slice of pizza on a plate and handed it to her. "I have not, unfortunately. But I'd like to go sometime."

"You should, whenever you a craving a certain type of type of food you can just go to the certain county and get it. Or a street vendor in London."

"Europe sounds pretty great." He nodded, taking a bite of his own pizza.

"Maybe you can come with me when Skye and I go home." She suggested as she took a bit of pizza, eating the crust first.

"I don't want to intrude on your family time." He watched as she ate the crust first &amp; raised an eyebrow "That's different."

"Family time isn't really family time. And yes this is how I eat pizza."

"It isn't?" He asked, grabbing a second slice. "That's weird but oddly cute."

"My family doesn't spend much time together. I have no clue why I eat it like this but I do." She shrugged

"Mine doesn't either." He finished up eating. "Want any more?"

She shook her head as she finished her slice "No thank you," she reached down and gave Merlin a stray piece of pizza.

He nodded and began cleaning up. "Merlin likes pizza?"

"Merlin likes any human food. He's a bit spoiled." She rolled her eyes "And it's all my fault really."

He laughed, leaning against the counter. "I used to feed my dog a lot of people food. His favorite was popcorn."

"Merlin loves popcorn. I can't even remember how long I've had Merlin." She looked up trying to remember the day she got him

"I think I got Lucky," He laughed at the way it sounded "When I was 16."

"I've had Merlin for at least 3 months. Maybe longer." She shrugged, "Either way he's already spoiled."

"He's a good dog." Steve nodded. "What do you wanna do now?" He asked, glancing from Merlin to her.

"Hmm," she thought "You have any suggestions?"

"We could go with the original plan to just make out some more. B-but only if y-you want to, of course." He stuttered a bit.

She nodded "I was kind of hoping you'd say that." She walked back over to and put a hand on the back of his back pulling his face close to hers.

He held her waist with his hands and closed the space between their faces, leaning down to kiss her softly.

She leaned up on her toes so she could reach him better while kissing him back.

He held onto her and lifted her up onto the counter, moving to stand in between her legs and continue to kiss her.

She moved her free hand behind her on the counter to try and steady herself, she faintly heard something fall to the floor but she ignored it and hooked one of her legs around Steve pulling him closer.

He kept his hands on her waist as he moved the kisses down her jaw and to her neck.

She gasped slightly as he moved to her neck her back arching slightly.

He made his way back up her neck and to her ear, softly nipping at it before coming back to her lips.

She moaned against his lips, as she reached for the edge of his shirt so she could take it off.

He stepped back a bit to lift his shirt above his head and toss it on the counter before going back to kissing her.

She smirked against his lips "Someone works out." She teased in between kisses

"Yeah I guess so." He mumbled, smiling a little.

"Mmm," she mumbled against his lips "Should we um move to your room?"

"I-if you want to." He gave a slight nod and wrapped his arms around her, moving to pick her up off of the counter.

She wrapped both legs around his waist and moved her lips to his ear as he carried her, completely caught up in the moment.

He carried her down the hall, stumbling a bit out of nervousness. Once they reached his room, he carefully set her down.

"Thank you for not dropping me, it might have soured the mood." She smiled up at him

"Just a bit, yeah." He chuckled. "And I wouldn't wanna hurt you."

She reached out for his hand and pulled him onto the bed. "You're very sweet,"

He sat down on the bed and looked at her, smiling softly. "So are you."

She moved over so she could sit on his lap lightly running her fingers through his hair brushing her lips against his throat

Steve wrapped his arms around her, lacing his fingers at her lower back. He then tilted his head back to give her room.

She started to work her mouth down until she reached his collarbone. Her hand very lightly brushed up his thigh as well.

Steve moaned softly and began running his hands up under her shirt, tracing his fingers across her lower back.

She sat back and pulled her own shirt over her head tossing it to the ground.

Steve froze up a bit but got over it after a moment and began trailing kisses across her collarbone.

"You okay?" She whispered breathlessly when she felt him freeze.

"Y-yeah I just-" He paused and shook his head, dismissing whatever he was going to say in favor of going back to kissing her

She laughed a little and kissed him back "Well okay then." Before she could stop herself she turned in his lap so that she straddling him, and pushed her body close to his

Steve wrapped his arms around Peggy, hugging her close to him. He paused the kisses for a moment so that he could lay his head against her shoulder, just enjoying being with her.

"Should we slow down?" She asked her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath and rested her head atop of his.

"I- I don't- it's up to you." He kept his arms around her and pressed her close to him.

She chuckled "Great decision making Captain," she teased her fingers lightly tracing his back

"I didn't really have a plan of action for this particular battle." He laughed and kissed her shoulder.

She rolled her eyes but a smile was wide on her face. "I could actually stay like this quite happily."

"I could too. I don't know what I'm gonna do when real life catches up with us and you have to go back to your own place. I think you should just stay right here, on my lap." He grinned.

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow "Well I think a very valid argument could be made why that is a good idea."

"I think so too. Think we could pass college like this?" He laughed.

She pretend to think for a moment "Maybe an online college?"

"That might work. But I don't think either of our parents would be very happy if we dropped out of this one."

"I think you might be right. Especially the fight I put up about going here."

He chuckled. "That's alright. We'll just enjoy right now and worry about other stuff later."

"I can live with that," she smiled and buried her head in his chest, sighing contently.

"Me too." He kept his arms wrapped around her and kissed the top of her head.

She relaxed against him just enjoying the feel of his arms around her. "Well I say this is an excellent way to spend an afternoon."

"I've gotta agree with you." He smiled and kissed her, adjusting his arms so that he was wrapped completely around her.

"Although we are going to have to move eventually. I seem to recall something falling in the kitchen."

"Whatever it was it probably wasn't important." He chuckled. "I'll go clean it up later."

"Sorry in advance if I broke something." She laughed along with him

He shook his head and smiled reassuringly. "It's fine. My fault for putting you on the counter."

"Yes it is, but I don't blame you for doing that." She shook her head

"I quite liked doing it. You're really easy to pick up." He nodded.

"Thanks I think." She cocked her head to one side thinking about "Or it could be you're just really strong."

He shrugged and grinned. "Either way, I'm gonna pick you up all the time from now on."

"Oh are you? What if I object?" She questioned him smirking

"Hm," He thought about it. "I still might pick you up. And you aren't objecting right now."

"Well not at the moment no, at the moment I'm rather enjoying it."

"I am too." Steve leaned his head forward to rest on her shoulder again.

"You know I think we would freak Skye out if she us right now." She told him starting to run her hands through his hair again.

"Yeah?" He ran his hands up and down her back, palms flat. "Would this be considered unusual for you?" He chuckled.

"Mmhmm," she hummed "I tend to be a little up tight. Being this relaxed is a rarity."

"I'm glad I got you to relax then. It's gotta be awful being so tense all the time." He pulled away to glance at her.

She shrugged "It can be, but that's just the way I am." She gave him quick kiss. "Don't worry about me."

He kissed her back. "Nope. Can't do that. My new job is worrying about you."

"Is it now? Well I guess the feeling is mutual." She brushed her hair away from her face.

"I think you're the best thing that's ever happened to me." He murmured, leaning in to kiss her.

She kissed him back, "I happen to think the same thing." She whispered to him after she had pulled away and rested her forehead on his.

"He grinned earnestly at her, cupping her cheeks with his hands. "I'm glad you feel the same way."

She smiled back at him "You know, I think you and I might be the best couple on campus."

He chuckled. "I think so too. We're awfully cute, I'd say."

"We can be the new power couple on campus," she nodded seriously.

"Think so?" He kissed her nose. "And what exactly do we do with that title?"

"I'm not sure I haven't thought that far ahead yet." She shook her head

"We'll figure it out." He glanced from her lips to her eyes. "I'd very much like to kiss you some more, if that's okay."

"I think we can arrange that," She moved her lips to his again and kissed him.

"Yeah?" He kissed her back, smiling into it.

"You know I'm starting to think you like kissing me."

"I think I really like kissing you." He laughed. "It's pretty obvious."

"Mmm, it /is/ pretty obvious." Her hand trailed up his arm lightly and she brushed her lips along his jaw.

"Not that I would want to hide it." His head tilted and his eyes fell closed as she brushed her lips along his jaw.

"If we don't hide it sometimes we might get arrested for public indecency."

"Okay that's fair." He laughed. "But I don't have to hide it right now."

She hummed against his jaw, before moving to his lips again stayed just a few inches from his lips, teasing him.

"So that's how it's gonna be?" He teased when she kept her lips a few inches from his.

"Whatever do you mean?" She asked looking between his eyes and mouth.

"Gonna be a tease?" He smirked, obviously not upset and just wanting to tease her back.

"Oh we're resorting to name calling now?" She leaned in just a bit more.

"Yes we are." He leaned closer, still keeping a slight distance.

"Well that's just rude." She smirked and shook her head disapprovingly.

"What if I call you different names?" He raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Like sweetheart?"

"That works," she shrugged "Do I get to call you names, darling?"

At the sound of the name, he grinned and nodded. "You definitely do, beautiful."

Right as she was about to kiss him Merlin barked several times, jumping up onto the bed. She threw her head back in back in frustration. "I think Merlins getting frustrated."

"C'mere, buddy." Steve held his hand out and motioned for Merlin to come sit by them so that he could pet him.

"It may be time for us to head home," she sighed and stood up to grab her shirt off the floor.

He sighed and watched her stand. "Probably. We both have classes in the morning."

"We have class together tomorrow." She pulled her shirt over her head and kissed him on the cheek again.

"True." He grinned and used her kissing his cheek as an opportunity to pull her into a hug.

She hugged him back before letting go and picking up Merlin "I don't want to leave," she sighed

"I don't want you to either. But we have classes and I don't want to get in the way of you doing well in yours."

She nodded "Am I walking myself out?" She laughed

"Nah, I'll walk you out. I'm just trying to stall." He chuckled and headed towards the door.

She followed him to the door "You aren't very good at stalling,"

"I was plannin' on keeping you here for another twenty minutes or so until you made the comment about walking yourself out."

"Sorry, I guess I'm the one bad at stalling then." She chuckled and readjusted Merlin in her arms.

"You're fine." He opened the door and leaned against the frame. "I don't suppose you wanna stay for dinner?" He laughed.

"If we do that I won't ever leave, Steve. Is that what you're trying to achieve?"

"Maybe." He gave an endearing smile before stepping out of the way. "Okay I'm sorry I'll let you go now."

"You're lucky you're so adorable." She cupped his cheek "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Peggy." He smiled and waited for her to leave before closing the door.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a few days since Steve had last seen Peggy. It was spring break and they both had separate plans. However, one afternoon, he showed up at her dorm, knocking frantically on the door.

Peggy had been trying to get ahead on reading for next week when she heard someone knock quickly on her door. She rolled her eyes. "Skye just come in! Goodness." She called out without looking up from her book.

"I don't- it's not- Peggy I- it's me, Steve. C-can I come in?" He didn't feel comfortable just walking in.

Peggy got up quickly and went to open the door, "I'm sorry I just assumed-" she stopped short when she pulled the door open "Steve what's wrong? Are you alright?" She asked taking him in, seeing that he was pale and shaking.

He walked in and immediately collapsed on her bed. "Peggy I- there was- and I- but I couldn't- and-" He struggled to form-words and continued shaking and stammering.

Walked over to the best, her face crinkled with concern. "It's alright Steve," sitting on the bed she pulled his head into her lap. "Tell me what's wrong."

D-did you see? O-on the news? The-" He shook his head. "I-I was there and- I tried- but it didn't work. Everyone just-" He-shook his head again and turned to press his face into her shirt.

"Did I see what on the news? The only thing I saw-" she stopped panic seeping into her "No, you weren't?" She started-scanning his body to see if he was hurt anywhere. "Steve look at me are you all right?"

Wincing, he leaned up on one elbow and lifted the side of his shirt up revealing a bandage among other bruises. "Didn't get-full on shot but one grazed me. Just a little banged up." He put his shirt back down and rested his head back on her lap.

Her hand raised to her mouth "Oh my god Steve." She whispered, she as lightly as possible touched the spot with the-bandage before quickly pulling her hand back. "What on earth happened. Thank the lord your alright." She shut her eyes-tight thinking about what could have happened. She grabbed his hand, entwining her fingers with his.

He winced slightly as she touched the bandage. "I-I don't know. Ev-everything was fine. I was at the bank and suddenly-I don't know, five or six men showed up and told everyone t-to get down and that th-they were gonna rob the place a-and-so we all did and they got th-the money but then they said that they were-" He paused and took a shaky breath. "Gonna-shoot us all 'cause we were witnesses. S-so I immediately started tryin' to get everyone outta the way but the guys were-too fast and I-" His voice cracked into a choked sob. "I couldn't save everyone." He pressed his face further into her-shirt. "It's my fault they died, Peggy. It's my fault."

"Steven Rogers, look at me." She said her voice firm, as she waited for him to turn so she could see his eyes. "None of-that was your fault. At all." As soon as the words were out she grabbed him and help him tightly to her.

He sat up and buried his head in her neck, letting out a few more choked sobs. "But I-I d-didn't save them."

She held him tightly against him "It's not your fault Steve, not at all," she said softly into his ear.

"I tried to get everyone out of the way. I-I got a few people b-behind a desk but that's when they shot at me a-and I-couldn't move. It /is/ my fault, Peggy. I-I'm so sorry." He shook his head and mumbled, "They should've got me too."

"No, Steve, no." She felt tears begin to well up in her eyes "You did everything you could."

He kept his head buried in her neck and hugged her tightly. "I tried to save them. I tried."

"I know you did, and I'm extremely selfish and just so glad you're okay. I don't know what-" she stopped herself from going-down that road "I'm just thankful you're safe." She closed her eyes again.

"I-I'm okay. I wouldn't leave you, Peggy." He took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

She held him tighter "You better not." She pecked him on the cheek quickly, before laying her head on his.

"Sorry for just showin' up like this. I didn't know where else to go." He mumbled.

"I'm glad you did darling." She sighed "But really Steve you did everything you could."

"I know. I just feel bad that I didn't help more." He pulled away to sit back and rub his face with his hands.

"Steve what more could you have possibly done? Besides the people you did save probably view you as their hero."

He crossed his legs and looked at her, not bothering to hide how red his eyes were. "I wouldn't consider myself a hero. I-was just doing the right thing."

"Regardless if you think you're a hero or not those people probably do. I think you do." She said the last part softly and reached out to cup his face in her hand.

He leaned into her touch and smiled softly. "Thank you, Peggy. I-I'm sorry."

"Why are apologizing to me? It's the thieving scums and murders who need to apologize." She growled "I'd like to get a-hold of just one of them."

"Don't worry about it. The police showed up and dealt with it. I'm apologizing for showing up like this." He shrugged.

No need to apologize, love. Really, I'm glad you came to me. You know what will make you feel better?" She got up from the-bed and went to the small sink in her room.

"What?" He got up off of the bed and followed her over to the sink, staying close to her.

"Tea." She filled her electric kettle with water and turned it on before getting out a cup and a tea bag. "Of course."

"I had a feeling you would say that." He gave a soft chuckle. "You know I've never really had real tea before?"

"Well be prepared. I'll put milk in it though for you." She turned and put her arms around his waist looking up at him.

"Thank you." He closed his eyes and rested his head on hers.

"For what? I haven't even given you tea yet." She chuckled softly

"For everything. Calming me down, listening to me, helping me." He pulled away to look at her sincerely.

"Of course Steve, I'm here to help you when I can." She smiled sadly "I just wish it didn't have to happen like this."

"I'm here for you too, you know. Anything you need, just ask me." He rubbed her arms with his hands.

"I know," She nodded, letting going of his waist as the kettle whistled. She poured the water in the mug, opening the mini-fridge to get the milk. "Go sit," She motioned at the couch. "I'll be there in just a second."

"Okay. Thank you." He nodded and walked over to sit on the couch.

She poured the milk into the mug and after putting everything away brought it to him. "Here, this should help."

"Thank you." He blew on it before hesitantly taking a sip. "Not bad." He took another sip.

"You're welcome, I know it sounds silly, but it really does help me." She sat next him on the couch.

"It's more calming than I expected." He turned his body slightly to face her.

"I told you," she rested her hand on his knee, "I'm glad it's helping even a little."

"I think being near you is helping the most. That sounds really creepy, I'm sorry. But it's true." He chuckled nervously.

"It doesn't sound creepy. God I keep thinking about what could have happened to you."

"I know. I'm lucky I didn't get shot somewhere important." His hand gently brushed over his side and he winced.

"You're lucky you're alive." She leaned her head into his shoulder.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and hugged her to him. "I know." He then finished his tea. "Thank you for the tea."

She cleared her throat and chuckled taking his mug "You're most welcome." She stood up to go put it away.

He stood up and followed her. "W-would it be okay if I s-stay the night?"

She turned to look him a little surprised "Oh-well of course. It would actually probably be best for both of us."

"W-would it be okay if I sleep w-with you?" He froze. "O-oh gosh- no- wait- I didn't mean- I mean actually sleeping."

"Steve, relax," she chuckled "I knew what you meant and of course. I wasn't going to have you sleep on the couch."

"I'm sorry." He chuckled and glanced down. "I just don't wanna seem too forward."

"It's quite alright. Do you mind if I change real quickly?" She asked him as she walked to her dresser to pull out pajamas.

"No, not at all. Sorry, I'll just uh, I'll just uh turn around." He turned away from her and stared at his feet.

"Steve, there's a bathroom attached to my room. I'll change in there." She chuckled

"Right. Okay." He went and sat down on the couch to wait for her.

After a few minutes she came out of the bathroom, wearing cut off shorts and and t-shirt. "Okay much better."

He turned to look at her. "I guess I picked a good day to wear basketball shorts. Jeans wouldn't be too comfortable."

"Were you planning on staying tonight," she teased him.

"Honestly? I was sorta hoping to." He chuckled. "I don't really want to be alone."

She came over and sat on his lap, resting both her arms on his shoulders "Well I'm glad you feel safe with me."

"I do." He wrapped his arms around her. "Do you wanna go to sleep now?"

"Are you ready to?" She asked him "I could be, but I like you holding me like this."

"And I like holding you like this. But I'm exhausted. I'm sorry." He said regretfully.

"Don't apologize, you've had a hard day." She stood up and headed to her bed, pulling back the covers and crawling in.

He climbed in next to her and rolled over to pull her close to him.

She hummed happily as he pulled her to him "This is nice too. Honestly you just bring near me is nice."

He chuckled and buried his head in her hair. "I think just knowing you is nice."

"If anyone else heard us, I have a feeling they would be so annoyed by us."

"I don't care. I really like you and I'm gonna show it." He paused for a minute. "But you're right. We're annoying."

She laughed loudly, then turned to face him "I'm always right." She kissed him fondly.

"Oh no, we're not doing this again." He laughed and kissed her back.

"Doing what kissing or acknowledging that I'm always right?" She questioned him.

"Acknowledging that you're always right. No, no, I don't mind kissing you. In fact," He leaned in to kiss her again.

"You'll have to acknowledge it eventually," she told him before kissing him again.

"Nope, I'm still gonna find a way to prove you wrong." He grinned mischievously.

"Again I wish you luck, but now kiss me." She instructed him.

"Happily." He propped himself up on one elbow and leaned his head down to kiss her.

She kissed him back her hand cupping his face again.

He smiled into the kiss, moving his free hand to rest on her side.

She moved her kisses to his ear "Thank you for coming back to me." she whispered and brought her lips back to his mouth.

"Always." He whispered earnestly before kissing her passionately.

She kissed him with just as much passion and very carefully, so as not to touch his wound, she moved her hands up his side.

He shifted so that he was as close to her as he could be without getting on top of her, running his hand up to her cheek.

She pulled back and looked at him for a moment, "Steve, I love you," she whispered and bit her lip a little nervously

Steve froze and looked her in the eyes. "I love you too, Peggy." He kissed her. "I always have."

She pressed herself against him and kissed him. "Glad we established that." She chuckled after she pulled away.

"Me too. Wasn't too fun holding it in." He grinned and kissed her again.

She shook her head "Indeed it wasn't." She rolled so that she was laying on top of him, carefully not hurt him, and very gently bit his lip.

He kissed her deeply before pulling away and giving a lopsided grin. "I love you."

"Yes, you just said that darling." She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Mmhm. And I'm gonna keep saying it. And I'm gonna keep kissing you." He rested his hands on her back.

"I thought you were tired?" She laughed "Although I really don't have problem with either of those things."

"I am but we can sleep later." He kissed her. "I /really/ like kissing you."

She laughed at him again. "Good, cause its going to be happening a lot." She kissed his cheek.

"Mm. I can't wait." He wrapped an arm under her waist and carefully flipped her over so that he was hovering above her. He then peppered kisses all over her face.

She giggled as he kissed her "You're ridiculous Steve. You know that, right?"

"Yeah." He trailed the kisses down her jaw. "But I don't hear you complaining." He kissed her neck.

Shivers ran down her spine as he kissed her neck and she moaned a little. "Nope not at all."

He kissed all over her neck and down to her collarbone. "That's what I thought."

"Don't be so smug." she breathed "How painful would it be for you to take your shirt off?"

He sat back and used his sore arm to pull the sleeve off, lifting his other arm to get the shirt over his head. "Not too painful."

"Good" She smirked and pulled him back down, and kissed him roughly.

He kissed her for a moment before pulling away. "How would you feel if I take your shirt off?"

"I would be quite alright with it," She started to sit up and pull her own shirt off.

He leaned back, pulled her shirt off, and tossed it behind him before going back to kissing her.

She kissed him back roughly, her hands roaming over his bare chest.

He kissed her, moaning softly into it as he ran his free hand over her stomach and up her side.

She ran her tongue over his lip, one of her hand going to his hair her fingers lacing into it.

He kissed her deeply before moving the kisses back down her neck, occasionally ghosting his lips rather than full kisses.

She moaned his name and ran her fingernails up his back, while she pressed her hips into his.

"P-Peg," He moaned. "Peggy. We need to stop or else I'm not gonna be able to control myself. Un-unless you're sure y-you want to keep going."

"Hmm?" She moved to his neck this time "I wasn't really listening,"

"We need to slow down or else I won't be able to control myself." He resisted the urge to press his hips back into hers.

She sighed but nodded "Okay, again, I lost control, sorry."

"Don't apologize. I just don't want to do anything that you'll end up regretting. I don't want to push you too far."

"Right now, I could care less," she sighed again "However, you're hurt, and emotionally exhausted." She motioned to his bandage. "And knowing you love me too, is enough for me."

"Don't worry about me." He kissed her forehead. "But I do love you. God, I love you so much."

She smiled widely "You have no idea how lovely it is to hear you say that."

"You have no idea how much I love saying it." He smiled and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I think I have a small idea." She chuckled

"What is it?" He asked, looking at her.

"I meant I have an idea of how much you like saying it," she shook her head laughing, and kissed him lightly.

"Oh." He chuckled and kissed her back. "Sorry."

"It's quite alright, I do believe I am distracting you a little bit." She ran her finger along the length of his back again.

He ducked his head slightly. "Just a little bit."

She trailed kisses across his shoulder "Only little?" She questioned him "I'll have to try harder."

"I guess you will." He grinned and kissed her.

"Is that a challenge?" She asked him smirking "Because I can't back down from a challenge." She nipped at his shoulder lightly.

"I think it is." He smirked back. "I know you can't. And I know you won't."

"Well okay then." She slid her hand up his thigh, stopping to play with his shorts waistband playfully, while at the same time kissing him slowly.

He kissed her, his hand cupping her head as his thumb ran across her cheek while he tried to not press his hips forward.

Peggy didn't show the same restraint that Steve did, and pushed her hips into his again, her kissing becoming faster and more frantic. She moaned softly against his lips.

"P-Peg- I can't-" He moaned and pushed his hips against hers, kissing her desperately.

"Can't what?" She smirked against his lips as she tugged slightly at the waistband of his shorts

"I'm trying to control myself but I can't if you keep doing that w-with your hips." His voice trembled.

"Hmm I think I'd like to see you lose control. It might even the playing field a little." She pushed her hips against his a second time.

"Y-yeah it might but-" One hand went to the small of her back to try and hold her hips against his.

"It's like I keep saying," He glanced up to look at her seriously. "Peggy, you have to tell me when to stop so that I don't go too far."

"I will." She nodded "But for now, relax." She told him calmly as she brushed her lips against his.

"Okay." He kissed her once then began kissing and sucking softly down her neck, still holding her hips against his.

She moaned again and arched her back, she gripped his shoulders trying to get even closer to his then she already was.

He went farther down, kissing and sucking softly across her collarbone, leaving little marks once he got low enough that her shirt would cover them.

"Oh god Steve," she rocked her hips beneath him and bit her lip enjoying the feel of him on top of her.

He began ghosting his lips down to her stomach, leaving soft little kisses all over once he got there.

She grabbed one of his hand, and guided it up to rest on her bra. Then pulled him up so she could kiss him again, roughly.

He kept his hand there and kissed her back, nipping at her bottom lip softly.

Her whole body seemed to be overcome with a shiver as he kissed her. "Steve," she whispered pulling back some

"Yeah? Are you okay?" He pulled back and looked at her worriedly.

"Oh trust me everything is fine, but I may not have self control to stop you, because I want to keep going."

"You- are you sure?" He asked, looking a little unsure himself.

"Only if you are." She looked at him intently trying to see if she could tell what he wanted to do.

"I want to. I really do. But I've-" He glanced down. "I've never actually gotten this far. I don't want to mess it up."

"I haven't either," She shook her head "I wouldn't know if you messed it up or not," She smiled reassuringly

"You've never-? Peggy, what if I hurt you?" He asked, more worried than he was before.

"You're not going to hurt me, I trust you." She nuzzled into his neck.

"I'll be careful, okay?" He said softly.

She nodded and kissed his neck, moving to his ear and nipping it.

"You're gonna have to show me what you like, okay?" He asked, trailing his hand over her side soothingly.

"We will probably have to figure that out together." She laughed a little.

"Okay." He smiled. "If I do anything wrong, tell me." He began kissing and

sucking down her neck again.

"You're doing perfectly." She breathed as she moved her hand behind her back to undo her bra.

Once she got her bra unclipped, he took it &amp; tossed it off the bed and began pressing kisses all over her chest and stomach.

She reached down to his waist and slowly began to pull down his shorts, her hands shaking just a little with nerves.

Steve kicked off his shorts, leaving him in just his boxers. He then kissed his way down to her hips and stopped at the waist of her shorts. "You okay so far?"

"Mmhmm" She nodded enthusiastically, "You?" She asked breathlessly, her mind purely on where his lips were.

"Couldn't be better." He pulled off her shorts and kissed along the edge of her underwear.

She ran her finger through his hair "Good," was all she could think of to say, as she tentatively began to pull off his boxers

He kicked his boxers off, noticing how nervous she was, &amp; pulled off her underwear as well. "There, that's out of the way."

She nodded and laughed a little out of nervousness "Sorry," she shook her head frustrated with herself.

"Don't be." Steve smiled. "You're beautiful." He kissed her fervently.

She kissed him back just as frantically, needing to close the gap between them. "I love you," She whispered again

"I love you too. More than anything." He kissed her. "I'm not too sure of what to do so you've gotta help me."

She chuckled a little "We're both new to this remember?" But she parted her legs underneath him taking in a shaky breath.

"R-right." He sat back on his knees. "Do you want me to, um-" He put his hands on her thighs.

"Fingers first?" He blushed.

She blushed as well "Uh- I guess." She bit her lip.

"I-is that okay? I don't want to do anything that you don't want." He asked, rubbing his thumbs over her hips.

"Mmmhmm. I just-well I haven't done this before." She rolled her eyes at herself "But neither have you so."

"Yeah." He leaned forward and began trailing kisses to the inside of her thighs. "If I hurt you, tell me and I'll stop."

She nodded and moaned as he kissed the inside of her thighs, her back arching again in pleasure.

He kept trailing kisses up and down the inside of her thighs, then up her stomach and to her mouth. He then slowly began working one finger inside of her. "You okay so far?"

Her breath hitched in her throat as his fingers entered her. She couldn't find words she she just nodded her head quickly.

He pressed the finger into her a little further before stopping. "How's that? Too much or do you want me to keep going?"

"Keep going," she nodded in encouragement

He began working a second finger inside of her alongside the first one, pushing them further into her.

She grasped at the sheets with her hands and bucked her hips so that his fingers went deeper into her.

He carefully began thrusting his fingers into her, watching her expression for any sign of pain.

She bit her lip and ran her fingers through her hair, not feeling any pain

He continued thrusting his fingers and positioned his palm so that she could grind against it. "You still okay?"

"Wonderful," she gasped out "Would you-do you want to?" She blushed despite herself

He continued, mouthing his way down her neck as he did so. "Do you want me to?"

She nodded again "Yes," She whispered "Please"

"Okay, but we've gotta use protection." He carefully pulled his fingers out and went to grab his wallet out of his shorts pocket.

She propped herself on her elbow "Came prepared did we?"

"Buddy of mine in high school told me always keep one in my wallet, just in case I get lucky." He smirked. "Don't wanna disappoint us both." He grabbed the condom and climbed back onto the bed. "Uh, okay, h-how do you wanna do this?"

"Um-" She chuckled "Not sure how to answer that question."

"Alright. Uh, let's just," He unwrapped the condom and put it on, then moved so that he was hovering above her. "This okay?"

"Yeah," She pulled his face towards hers and kissed him.

He kissed her softly as he slowly began to enter her, his breathing getting shaky from nervousness.

She moaned against his lips and moved her hips to meet his.

He kept pushing in, still being careful. "You okay so far?"

"Stop worrying about me." She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him close to him.

"That's my job, remember?" He chuckled breathlessly and slowly began thrusting.

Her nails dug into his shoulders slightly. She thrust her hips in time with his.

He moved one of her legs to wrap around his waist and began kissing all along her neck and jaw, continuing to thrust.

She wrapped her other leg around him. She nipped his shoulder and moaned in pleasure.

He began thrusting harder and moved the kisses to her mouth, parting her lips with his.

She opened her mouth and traced her tongue against him.

He rubbed his tongue against hers and trailed his hand down her body, lightly brushing in between her legs.

She thrust her hips into his faster, "Oh god Steve," She moaned against his lips.

"P-Peg." He moaned and began thrusting faster, continuing to trail his fingers between her.

Her moaning became louder as she began to lose control completely.

"Y-you- you almost-?" He asked, breathing heavily as he kept thrusting.

She nodded and grabbed the sheets, her body beginning to shiver.

He began to thrust frantically as he kissed her and moaned desperately.

She grabbed onto his back desperately as her climax reached her peak and she called out his name

After a few more thrusts, he came as well, his thrusts slowing down. "P-Peggy," He moaned

She breathed into his neck holding onto him tightly. "Was-was that amazing for you as it was for me?"

He collapsed on top of her, careful to catch himself on one elbow so that he didn't squish her completely. "Y-yeah."

She laughed a little and collapsed back fully onto the bed "We may have to do it again at some point." She smirked

"Next time I'll have to bring more condoms." He laughed. "I'll be right back." He carefully slid out and went to go throw the used condom away before coming back and laying down next to her.

When he laid down she rested her head on his chest. "I love you Steve Rogers."

"I love you too, Peggy Carter." He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead.

She sighed happily "I think we should actually go to sleep now though, we planned on doing that an hour ago."

"I think you're right." He pulled the blanket over them and moved so that he was wrapped around her, holding her to him.

Goodnight, my darling." She nestled into him and slowly began to drift off to sleep.

Goodnight, sweetheart. I love you." He softly kissed her hair and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Peggy approached the football field feeling a bit out of place and looked around for Steve but everyone looked the in their practice uniform.

Steve was wandering around the field, waiting for the coach to show up and practice to start when he saw someone walking across the field. As they got closer, he noticed it was Peggy. He immediately ran over to her and grinned. "Hi. What are you doing here?"

She smiled when she saw him "Hey, I thought I'd come and support my boyfriend, if that's okay with him."

"That's very okay with him." He smiled. "Nothing too interesting happens during practice but it's nice having you here."

"I don't really understand American football I was hoping that watching a practice might help me figure out something before the season starts."

"Oh I can teach you all kinds of stuff." He grinned mischievously. "First thing being what to do when you're gonna get tackled." He dropped his helmet and began to chase after her.

She screamed playfully as began running across the field "Damn it Steve I'm wearing heels!" She called over her shoulder.

"Take 'em off! It's fake grass, it won't hurt you." He yelled back, still chasing after her.

"Good idea!" She reached down and grabbed one, throwing it Steve, while letting the other one slip off.

He caught it and tossed it behind him, quickly catching up to her. "You got it easy, you aren't dodging other guys. Or flyin' shoes!" He laughed.

"I was wearing heels in the grass, I'd like to see you do that!" She said defensively

He caught up to her and grabbed her, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder, being careful to not hurt her. "Yeah maybe one day I might but not right now." He patted her thigh teasingly.

She screamed as he picked her up. "Steven Grant Rogers you put me down!" She tried to twist in his grasp unsuccessfully.

"I don't think so." He laughed and held onto her tightly with both hands as he began to spin in tiny circles.

"Steve!" She yelled and gently hit his back "Put. Me. Down! You are so going to regret this later!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll probably regret this too, won't I?" With that, he began running back across the field.

"Hey I can restrict your access to kissing me!" She warned while trying to hold onto him "Oh my god you're going to drop me"

"If you did that, you wouldn't make it a day." He chuckled. "And I'm not gonna drop you." He spun around a little more.

"I have an iron will Steve, are you willing to test me?" She asked as she gripped his shirt tighter.

"Maybe." He turned towards the bleachers. "What do you think? Should we run up there?"

"No! You put me down or so help me-I'll-think of something!" She tried to sound threatening as she could

"What was that? I couldn't hear you from back there." He teased and gripped her tighter as he began leaping up the benches of the bleachers.

"Steve!" She cried "I'm going to bloody kill you the second you put me down."

He ran across to the other side of the bleachers and back down. "I'd better not set you down if you're gonna kill me."

She pushed herself up on his back so she could get a good look at him "You are so funny, my sides hurt from laughing." She said dryly.

"Uh uh." He rolled his eyes and smirked. "I think we should go up and down the bleachers a few more times."

"Don't. You. Dare." she growled at him "I'm serious about not kissing you. I'm going to make it a week."

"Sure you are." He tightened his grip on her and began running across the benches, not going as high as he had before.

"No!" She shrieked as he took off again. "You are in so much trouble Rogers."

"Maybe I am!" He laughed and leaped off of the benches and ran across the field to grab her shoes.

She sighed and let herself just rest on his back "At least you're getting my shoes for me." She mumbled

"Aren't I such a gentleman?" He picked up both of her shoes and took them over to the spot on a bench where his gym bag was. He then smirked. "You know what would be a good idea?"

"Putting me down?" She said faintly suppressing a grin.

"Nah. Even better." He grinned. "Tickling you." He then began tickling her, careful to keep one arm around her.

She squirmed desperately in his arms, "St-Steve!" She managed to get out in between shrieks of laughter "I hate you!"

R"Is that your way of confessing your undying love for me?" He laughed, continuing to tickle her. After a moment, someone-behind them cleared their throat. "Rogers." The voice said firmly. "You're supposed to be doing your warm up."I did, sir." Steve said, assuming the voice was the coach. He turned around and immediately set Peggy down. "D-dad?"

Peggy took a step to settle herself, Steve had set her down so quickly. She readjusted her shirt and brushed her hair out of her face. "I'm sorry sir, it's my fault. I Uh-surprised Steve." She extended her hand "I'm Peggy."

Steve's father ignored Peggy, keeping his glare on Steve.  
"W-what are you doing here?" Steve asked.  
"I'm the new coach."his father replied, as if it was obvious. "What are you doing with /her?/" He glared at Peggy.  
"We were just uh- nothing. This is my girlfriend, Peggy." Steve turned to face Peggy, his expression giving her the apology that his words couldn't at the moment. "Peggy, this is my dad."

Peggy pulled back her extended hand taken a little about by Steve's father's rudeness. But she smiled trying to make things better for Steve. "It's so nice to me you Mr. Rogers. I'm quite a fan of your son." She turned to her smile up at Steve.

"Mhm. Of course you are." His father said, hardly paying any attention to her before turning to Steve. "What did I tell you about relationships?" He didn't give Steve a chance to answer. "They're a distraction. You see a pretty girl, you lose your head, you don't win the games. It's happened before."  
Steve clenched his jaw. "This is different, dad. I'm not a kid anymore. I'm not even a teenager anymore."  
"What's different about this?"  
"I love Peggy." He said a bit quieter.

Peggy looked from Steve to his father, starting to get a little angry. "Sir, with all due respect, I love your son but I'm not just some distraction. I'm my own person, with my own life. I stopped by his practice to support him not make him spend the whole thing with me."

Steve's dad looked at her, obviously annoyed. "I don't believe I was talking to you." He then turned back to Steve. "Come on, Steven. You know that I'm right. Just forget-"  
Steve cut him off. "Dad we don't have time for this right now. We need to start practice. We can talk about this later." He waited for his dad to turn and walk towards the rest of the team-

before turning to Peggy, looking a little shaken up. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. That's my dad. I've never stood up to him like that."

"I'd like to say a few more things to him." She said through gritted teeth before taking a deep breath. "You don't need to apologize Steve. It's not your doing." She told him sitting down on one of the bleachers.

"He disrespected you and I'm going to make him apologize to you. But later. For right now I've gotta go practice. I'll talk to you after, okay?" He picked his helmet up and kissed the top of her head.

"Go, tackle people, I'll be here." She smiled softly at him. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He grinned and kissed her before running off towards the rest of his team, panic beginning to run through him over what his dad was going to do.

Peggy rested her arms on her legs watching the practice and feeling a little home sick-which did nothing to improve her mood. She had been shocked at the way Steve's dad had treated him and was worried about how stressed Steve seemed.

Steve began practicing, but couldn't focus fully. He knew his dad was going to blame his lack of focus on Peggy when actually it was his dad's fault. He began fumbling the ball, missing easy throws, and getting easily confused by simple orders. He could feel his dad glaring at him, practically burning holes in his back. After practice was over, his dad called him over and began yelling at him.

Peggy could hear what his dad was saying from her spot on the bleachers and she briefly debated what she should do, but after hearing her name being said more than a few times she walked over to where the two of them were standing.

As soon as Peggy walked over, Steve grabbed her hand and held onto it. He wasn't going to lie, his dad scared him and he needed Peggy to steady himself.  
"You're a disappointment to the team, Steve. If you pull that shit at an actual game, I-

ought to have you suspended. We need good players. Not guys who start losing their heads because of unimportant girls." At that comment, Steve gripped her hand tighter. "Dad, I told you, none of this is Peggy's fault. You're the one who-" His dad cut him off. "Don't try and put this on me. I showed up, ready to coach your team, like a good dad. You're the one who-

went off to college and forgot who the hell he is. You're a football player, Steve. That's all. You're not some 'boyfriend of the year' or whatever crap you're trying to pull. Now get the girl out of here and hit the showers before I suspend you right here on the spot." And with that, Steve's dad stormed off.

Peggy turned to face Steve, "Are you alright?" She asked quietly, squeezing his hand.

**0**He leaned down to press his forehead to hers and close his eyes. "I'm fine. He's done that my whole life. I'm sorry he started doing it to you though. I didn't mean to get you involved in all of this."

"Steve, I was going to have get involved sooner or later. But-" she sighed "what do we do?" She wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around her. "I don't know. He's managed to ruin every single relationship I've ever had. But this is different. I got over those other girls eventually. But I can't lose you. I love you so much, Peggy."

"I'm not going anywhere Steve. You're dad isn't going to scare me away. I just don't want to cause more trouble for you."

"You won't. You haven't caused any trouble at all. I'll figure something out. I don't care if I get suspended."

"I told you you'd get in trouble if you didn't put me down." She teased him trying to lighten the mood and make him smile.

He smiled. "You're right. But I thought the punishment would be coming from you, not my dad."

"Yeah well I did too but because it did I won't not kiss you. Sound fair?"

"That sounds pretty fair." He nodded. "So how about a kiss to confirm it?"

She leaned up on her tips toes and gave him a kiss. "I'm sorry I caused so much trouble tonight." She chuckled

He smiled as she kissed him. "You didn't cause trouble, my dad did so don't worry about it."

She nodded "Alright. You know watching practice didn't help me learn anything about your football."

He chuckled. "C'mere, I'll teach you how to throw the ball." He grabbed the football and walked to the middle of the field.

"Why do you all call it football? You throwing the ball, it doesn't touch your foot," she asked him following him onto the field. "You Americans are ridiculous."

"It does touch your foot when you're kicking a field goal." He chuckled. "Okay, see how I'm holding the ball?" He held out his hand and and twisted his wrist so that she could see where his fingers were gripping the ball.

"Mmhmm," She nodded "Is that the special trick? How you hold it?"

"Yeah kinda. It helps with the throw." He handed the ball to her. "Now you try."

She took the ball from him and mimicked the way he had showered her "Like this?"

"Yep. Make sure your fingers are in between the laces. Now, when you throw the ball, it's gotta spin. Want me to show you?"

"No," she shrugged laughing "I've got it," she threw the ball, watching it go pretty far. "How was that?"

"Not bad." He nodded and went to go grab the ball. "When you throw it, flick your wrist a bit, that'll get it to spin more."

She nodded "Duly noted sir." She stuck her tongue out at him.

He rolled his eyes and smiled fondly at her. Once he came back with the ball, he handed it to her. "Wanna try again?"

"Yes, but you better watch it Rogers, I may take your place on the team." She took the ball, this time flicking her wrist as she threw it.

"Yeah, we'll see." He teased. He watched as the ball spun the way it was supposed to and grinned. "There you go!"

"Now I just need to tackle you, our I could just sweep your feet out from under you," She smirked at him

"You wanna try?" He raised an eyebrow. "C'mon, let's see if you can tackle me." He teasingly grinned.

"Steve, I was a month away from my black belt. I could easily take you down." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Okay, I'll take your word for it." He went and grabbed the ball and brought it back. "Now what do you wanna learn?"

She cocked her head to one side "Are you saying you don't believe me?" She walked slowly closer to him.

"I didn't say that." He shook his head.

"Oh but you hinted at it. Plus you're still in trouble with me." She said before quickly sweeping out his legs from under him. "You're lucky you have padding on." She smirked down at him.

He stumbled backwards, landing on his back. "You're one dangerous women, Peggy Carter." He looked up at her, smiling fondly.

"You're just now piecing that together now?" She offered him her hand to pull him back up to his feet.

He took her hand and jumped to his feet. "I believe you now." He chuckled.

"Don't forget it," she winked at him, not letting go of his hand.

"I won't. Especially since now I'm gonna have to watch my back." He laughed.

"So, should we get out of here? Head back to my place?" She suggested

"Yeah, that sounds good. I'm gonna need to go shower and put on real clothes first." He glanced down at his muddy uniform.

"Go, shower," she laughed "I'll wait out here." She sat back down on the bleachers.

"I'll be quick. And you might wanna go find your shoes." He grabbed his gym bag and headed off towards the locker room.

"Oh yeah," she stood back up and went in search of her shoes. After she found then, she went back to the bleachers walking slowly up and down them, waiting for Steve to come back.

After he was showered and dressed, Steve came back out and headed over to Peggy. "Okay, I don't stink anymore." He laughed.

"Good because I feel like you being covered in mud would make kissing you a little less enjoyable."

"You don't like kissing muddy football players?" He laughed and offered her his hand to help her down from the bleachers.

She jumped down "Not exactly a turn on for me." She shook her head

"No?" He chuckled. "So if I were to show up at your dorm in my muddy football uniform, you wouldn't have sex with me?"

"I didn't say that, because I'm sure I would." She laughed "I know I would."

"I'll have to keep that in mind." He glanced at her and smirked. "Alright, what do you wanna do for dinner? I'm starving."

"Well I can't cook at my place, all I have is a microwave. We could order take out?"

"That sounds good." He held his hand out to her as they walked. "What kind of take out? Pizza? Chinese?"

She took his hand and laced her fingers through his. "Chinese sounds good, what do you think."

"I could go for some egg rolls." He nodded and glanced down. "Aren't your feet killing you in those heels?"

"Nope. They are actually quite comfortable." She shrugged

"I will never understand women." He shook his head. "All I can wear are sneakers."

"I would worry about you if you were wearing heels, darling." She teased him.

"Yeah so would I." He chuckled as they arrived at her dorm.

She unlocked the door and pushed it open. "Merlin is with Skye, so he won't be around begging for food." She told him as she walked inside.

He followed her inside and chuckled. "Would he eat Chinese food?"

"He would certainly try." She shook her head and closed the door behind him. "There's a menu over there." She pointed to her desk.

"That's adorable." He grabbed the menu and sat down on the couch, beginning to flip through it. "What should we get?"

"What's adorable? That my dog has no manners or that I have a menu on my desk?" She sat down next to him "I know what I want. Curry chicken."

"Your dog. Although I feel like you could make having a menu on a desk adorable somehow." He laughed and glanced at her. Okay, curry chicken for you, I'm gonna go with the sweet and sour chicken. What about rice?"

"Fried rice?" She suggested "And egg rolls of course."

"Sounds good." He handed her the menu and pulled out his phone to dial the restaurant and place the order.

As he was ordered she decided to be a little mean, and kissed his ear while he was trying to talk on the phone.

The kiss caught him off guard, causing him to stutter through part of the order.

She smirked as he stuttered and moved down to his neck, her kisses very slow and very long.

He tried to not focus on what she was doing as he rushed through the rest of the order. Once he was done he set the phone down and pulled her onto his lap. "So that's how it's gonna be?" He murmured.

"Mmmm, I think so." She hummed against his throat. "I think you need to relax after tonight." She ran her hands up his arms.

"Yeah?" He tilted his head a little. "I think you might be right."

"Of course I am Steve." She chuckled as her lips moving to his collarbone.

"You're never gonna let that go, are you?" He chuckled a bit breathlessly and ran his hands up and down her back.

"No, because it's true. Just ask Skye, even she's admitted it." She pulled back to look at him briefly, then moved back to kiss along his jawline

.

"That's not gonna stop me from proving you wrong." He slid his hands up under her shirt to rest on the small of her back.

"Yes it is. Cause I'm never wrong." She finally moved her lips to meet his. "You're just going to embarrass yourself."

"Mhm. I'm willing to risk it." He kissed her softly, rubbing his thumbs across her back.

"Well again I wish you luck. Also we don't want to get too carried away before the food gets here." She warned but continued to kiss him, with no real intention of stopping.

"Food isn't here yet. We've got a few minutes." He kissed her, moving one hand off of her back to wrap around her.

She parted her lips, and moved one hand down the length of this chest. "Good point."

"Yeah." He softly bit her bottom lip and then moved the kisses down her jaw and to her neck.

She moved her head back so he had room to kiss her, her hand lightly brushing against the front of his jeans.

He kissed along her throat and down to her collarbone, carefully grabbing her wrist. "We don't have that much time."

"Which is why I said we shouldn't get carried away." She pulled back and put her hands on his shoulders.

He put his hands on her waist. "After dinner we can, if you still want to."

"Of course I still want to, I just want to be indecent when some poor person brings us our food, and catches us."

"That would be awfully embarrassing." He laughed. "We'll wait until after we eat then."

"What should we do till then?" She slid off his lap to stop herself from misbehaving.

He sat back on the couch and thought for a minute. "This is gonna sound kinda ridiculous but we could dance, if you want."

"Dance?" She looked at him surprised "Like how I showed you?"

"Mhm." He nodded. "I could find some music on my phone."

"I have music, you really want to dance with me?" She asked but stood up to go turn on her iPod.

"Yes I do. If you're willing to teach me a bit more." He stood up and waited for her to turn the music on.

"Yeah," she turned on the music and went to stand in front of him. "You remember how to hold me?"

"I think so." He held onto her hip with one hand, the other going to hold her hand. "Like this?"

She shook her head and moved his hand to below her shoulder blade "You were close."

"Sorry. Okay uh- do you wanna lead?" He squeezed her hand softly.

"You're supposed to leave. Remember start with your left foot, then right, then rock back on your left and then left again."

"Okay." He did as instructed, glancing down at his feet once in a while.

"Okay did I teach you how to spin me? I can't remember."

"I don't think so." He shook his head.

"Okay, it's simple you don't really have to do anything. When you want me to turn, when you're stepping on your right foot you raise your hand. And after we do the rock step I turn and you just keep going. Wanna try it?"

"Sounds difficult but sure, let's try it." He chuckled nervously.

As he stepped on right foot "Okay raise your hand up a little." Then after she did spun out and back in. "See not so hard."

"That wasn't too bad." He shook his head. "Can we try it again?"

"Mmhmm. You want me to tell you when to raise it or do you want to try it?"

"I'll try it." He began doing the steps the way she had told him to.

She easily spun out and came back to meet him "See I told you it wasn't hard."

"You're a good teacher." He grinned. "Thank you for teaching me."

"It helps when I have a good student." She smiled up at him fondly.

He grinned and held her closer, leaning down to rest his head on hers.

"I could spend every night like this if I could." Her voice has a wistful sound to it

"I could too." He kissed the top of her head. "I'm in love with you, Margaret Carter." He said softly.

"And I'm in love with you Steven Rogers." As she leaned up to kiss him, there was a knock on the door. She rolled her eyes foods here."

He gave her a quick kiss and then went to go grab the food. "You got any forks?" He said after paying the delivery person and bringing the food in.

"Yep," she went and grabbed two, sitting them on the coffee table before sitting down on the couch. "Should we watch a movie or something while we eat?"

He sat down on the couch and began taking food out of the bag. "Yeah, that sounds good."

"Any suggestions?" She stood back up to go to her DVDs "I have I feeling we actually won't be watching most of it."

'We probably won't. Just put on whichever movie is your favorite." He put her box of food on the table in front of her spot.

She slipped in her favorite Disney movie, then went to go sit back on the couch next to him. "Thank you," she told him taking the lid off her food. "Goodness I am starving."

"You're welcome." He grabbed his food and took the lid off. "I am too. Practice burns so many calories."

"So does running away from from boyfriend in high heels." She grinned at him.

"I bet." He laughed and continued eating. "The high heels make it even more difficult."

"Thank you for acknowledging my struggles. I appreciate it." She nodded before starting to eat.

"You're welcome." He smiled and took an egg roll to eat.

"When's the next practice?" She looked at him questionably

He paused to think for a moment. "This Friday, I think."

"Will you see your dad before then?" As much as Peggy disliked his father she was worried for Steve.

He sighed. "I hope not. He's pretty busy so I don't think he'll go out of his way to find me just to give me a hard time."

"Good," she nodded and took another bite thinking. "No offense Steve, but I'm not the biggest fan of him."

"None taken." He shook his head and set the empty food container down. "I'm not either."

When he put his food down she moved to sit on his lap again. "Well, at least we agree." She chuckled slightly.

He wrapped his arms around her lower back. "I'm not gonna let him talk to you like that again."

"Well I would either, but I didn't want to make things worse for you." She shook her head

He shrugged. "You wouldn't be making things worse. It's all on my dad. He can't really stop us from dating."

"No he can't." She shook her head again then leaned in to kiss him, "Because I love you."

He grinned and kissed her. "I love you too."

"Should we pick up where we left off?" She kissed him and moved her hand to the edge of his shirt to take it off.

"Mhm." He pulled his shirt up over his head and tossed it aside, then went back to kissing her.

Her kisses quickly turned rough as her hand again light brushed against the front of his jeans. "Did you come prepared again?"

"Yeah." He breathed as he kissed her, trailing the kisses down her neck.

"Good," she pulled back to take of her own shirt. She leaned back in and laced both of her hands in his hair, kissing him.

"We really can't keep our hands off of each other, can we?" He laughed in between kissing her and kicking his shoes off.

"Not really no," she chuckled "We may be addicted to each other."

"I don't think it's such a bad thing." He grinned and pulled her closer to him on his lap.

"You don't think I'm too much of a distraction?" She teased him

"Not normally, no. Right now on the other hand, I'm pretty distracted." He ran his hands up and down her back.

"Well that's the goal." She moved back to his ear "Good to know I'm doing a good job."

"You are doing an excellent job." He began kissing along her jaw.

"You're not doing so bad yourself," she breathed her hand trailing to the waistband of his jeans, fumbling with the buttons.

"Thanks." He reached down and quickly unbuttoned them before reaching behind her and unclipping her bra.

She pushed her hips into him knowing how it made him lose control and kissed down his neck starting to go down his chest.

He pushed his hips up into hers and groaned softly, reaching down to work on getting her pants off.

She tugged them off but slid off his lap onto the floor, her lips reaching the edge of his boxers.

"P-Peggy." He groaned softly, sitting back against the couch.

"Mmm?" She looked up at him through her lashes but her lips stayed on his waistline.

"W-what do you plan o-on doing while you're down there? I-I don't wanna assume anything but-" He shifted his hips a bit.

She smirked up at him "Relax, Steven." She pulled off his boxers and started to slowly kiss up the inside of his thigh.

"Y-yeah, okay." He took a shaky breath and let his head fall back.

"This okay?" She asked him then ran her tongue over the length of him slowly.

"I-if you're okay w-with it, then y-yeah." He said breathlessly, trying not to move.

She huffed a small laugh "Well clearly," then she took the whole of him into her mouth moving up and down slowly.

He gripped the couch cushions, closing his eyes as his breathing got deeper.

She began to increase her speed a little at a time, occasionally looking up at him.

He resisted the urge to buck his hips up out of fear of hurting her. "I-I'm getting close." He moaned softly.

She hummed softly against him, as she raked her nails gently down the length of his leg, not stopping the movement of her mouth.

His back arched a little. "I-I'm gonna- Peggy-" He groaned, clenching the cushions tighter.

She used her hand to follow her mouth, she look up at him again enjoying seeing him lose control.

His back arched further as he came, moaning her name.

She swallowed all of it, then slowly got up to sit back down next to him on the couch "Was that okay?" She smiled at him.

"Y-yeah." He nodded. "No one's ever uh- actually done that." He blushed.

"Would you have preferred I hadn't?" She asked suddenly nervous.

"No, no. That was just fine. Really good, actually." He said, sort of embarrassed.

"You know I feel like as comfortable we are with we get embarrassed around each other a lot." She smiled at him.

"Yeah, I've noticed that." He chuckled. "It's alright, we'll get over it eventually."

"Well if we keep going at the rate, I'm sure it'll be sooner rather than later." She laid her head on his shoulder.

He nodded in agreement. "As usual, you're probably right." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

Her head popped off his shoulder and she looked at him "What was that you just said? Was that a concession?"

"Just for now. I'm still not gonna give up on my mission to prove you wrong." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes but laid her head back down on his shoulder. "You're impossible." She mumbled.

"Yeah, I know." He chuckled and rubbed her back softly.

"Well as long as you know." She lightly ran her fingertips along his arm.

He kissed her softly, still running his hands up and down her back.

She smiled against his lips "You're going to get tired of me saying this. But I love you."

"I'll never get tired of hearing you say that." He pressed his forehead to hers. "Because I love you too."

She closed her eyes and rested against his forehead for a moment, just enjoying the touch. "You know what's crazy is that we actually haven't known each other all that long."

"Yeah." He ran his fingers through her hair. "But I fell in love with you right away."

She looked up at him "Oh? Really, what made you fall for me?" She asked him genuinely curious

He smiled. "Everything. Your smile, your laugh, your love for history, your intelligence, the way you dance. I could go on."

"You flatter me Steve Rogers. But you didn't see me dance right away." She pointed out trying to cover up her blush.

"Well yeah. But it wasn't too long after we met that you taught me how to dance. So it counts." He chuckled.

"I'll allow it." She stood up and grab her shirt, sliding it over her head.

He stood up and pulled his boxers and pants back on. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

"You may have mentioned it once or twice. Have I told you I think you are extremely handsome?"

He grabbed his shirt and put it on. "You might have." He chuckled.

"Oh we're getting fully dressed?" She raised one eyebrow at him

"Are we?" He grabbed the bottom of his shirt. "I'll take it back off if you want."

"Well I'm planning on staying in this. Is that okay?" She motioned to her shirt.

"That is very okay." He nodded. "And it is your dorm, you can do what you want." He chuckled.

"Very good point." She finally sat down. "Should we actually watch the movie now?"

"Yeah." He sat down next to her. "Which movie is it? I wasn't paying attention."

She grabbed his hand "Peter Pan," she chuckled a little. "No judging me."

"I'm not gonna judge you. It's adorable." He squeezed her hand lightly. "Plus, I've never seen this movie."

She looked at him in shock. "You've what? You've never seen Peter Pan? Like ever?"

"Nope." He shook his head. "I wasn't super into fantasy stuff when I was younger."

"That settles it. You're coming to England with me next time I go."

He chuckled. "Okay. And next time I go to Brooklyn, you're coming with me."

"Well that's fair although I think England may be a bigger trip."

"Yeah. Brooklyn is just a short drive from here. England is a whole flight. But it would be fun."

"I'm going to show you the Peter Pan statue, and well my house of course. And the barn." She started to get excited.

"I can't wait." He grinned. "When we're in Brooklyn I'll take you to my parents' house and my favorite restaurants."

"And I'll get to meet Lucky!" She laughed "What's your mom like?"

"Yeah!" He smiled. "She's really sweet. I think you'll like her."

"Then I look forward to meeting her. When should we do both of these trips?"

"We could hit Brooklyn over the 4th of July weekend. Traffic will be awful but I know my way around so we won't get lost."

"Yeah sounds good to me. My family doesn't really celebrate 4th of July."

He chuckled. "The 4th of July also happens to be my birthday. We go all out. Fireworks and barbecuing."

"The 4th of July is your birthday? I'm giving you a new nickname." She laughed

"Oh no." He laughed. "What is it?"

"Wouldn't you like to know Captain America." She burst out laughing at her own nickname "How more patriotic can you get?"

He laughed and shook his head. "Oh my gosh. I should have seen that one coming."

She kept laughing "I-just-Captain America. I don't know why this is so funny to me."

"You are absolutely adorable, you know that?" He chuckled.

She curled in on herself shaking with laughter. "I'm calling you that from now on."

"You're just gonna go around calling me Captain America?" He laughed.

"Mmhmm," she nodded still laughing. "Aren't you excited?"

"Yep. I'm gonna need to think of a nickname for you, Agent Carter." He grinned.

"Isn't Agent a nickname?" She sat up and wiped her eyes. "Caption was a nickname I just improved it."

"Yeah, that's true." He nodded. "You gonna be okay?" He asked, chuckling as he watched her try to calm down.

"I think I'll recover. It for some reason stuck my funny bone," she laughed again a little.

"Clearly." He softly rubbed her back. "What if I dyed my football uniform red, white, and blue?"

"I will personally do that for you. Because that would be the best thing ever. And it would also make it so much easier-

-to keep track of you durning the game."

"You could just look for my number. I'm 18. But it would help a lot, I agree." He nodded.

"Well a red white and blue uniform would stand out far more the 18 does."

"I'll see what I can do about getting them to let me paint my uniform." He smiled at her.

"Sounds good Captain America." Her voice was serious but a smile creeped across her face.

He grinned and kissed her forehead. "You're so cute."

"Thank you Captain," she kissed him back lovingly. "Would you-Uh want to stay over again?"

"I was just thinking that." He nodded. "It's late and I don't feel like taking a taxi across town."

"Great minds think alike. And to be honest I still worry about you." She looked up him, searching his face for any sign of-

-stress.

"You don't need to worry about me, Peg. I'm okay, I promise." He gave a small smile.

"Hey, the bank wasn't that long ago. I'm still very much allowed to worry." She gently ruffled his hair.

He smiled as she ruffled his hair. "You got me through it. I've got you, so I'm okay."

"Still allowed to worry." She repeated. "I mean for gods sake Steve you were shot."

"Shot at." He corrected her and lifted his shirt where there was a smaller bandage. "It's healing just fine."

"Shot at, is for when they miss you completely." But she sighed and stood up offering him her hand.

"But I'm just fine." He took her hand and stood up, quickly scooping her up into his arms and carrying her over to her bed.

She wrapped her arms around his neck when he picked her up. "Just let me worry, because it's going to happen regardless."

"Okay, fine. But don't make yourself sick over it." He set her down on the bed and laid down next to her.

"Fair enough Captain America." She kissed him softly, "I'll try my best."

He kissed her back and smiled. "I love you." He said softly.

"At the risk of being cliche I love you more." She chuckled

"You don't sound cliché. But I love you most." He rolled onto his back and crossed his arms behind his head.

"That's not at all true, and she want to know how I know?" She rested her chin on his chest, looking up at him.

He moved one hand to rest on her back. "How do you know?"

"Because I'm always right." Her face light up with a smug smile. "I'm surprised you didn't guess."

He sighed. "I should've guessed. I really should've. But I don't think you're right this time. I love you the most."

"Yes you should have and you don't. It's impossible." She lifted herself up so her face was right about his, her lips close-

to his. "And it I say it, it has to be true."

"Fine." He smiled. "Maybe you do love me more. And maybe you're always right. I give up."

"Thank you," she kissed him softly and slowly, then feel back onto the bed. "That's wasn't so hard was it?"

He kissed her back. "It was the most difficult thing I've ever done." He teased.

"Well at least you got it out of the way now, it would have been more difficult the longer you waited." She teased back.

He rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Are you happy now, Ms Always Right?" He teased again.

"Extremely," She leaned in to kiss him again, fighting back a wide smile. "That was all I wanted."

"Okay." He smiled and kissed her. "All I want is for you to be happy."

"Well now I am." She turned her head she it was resting comfortably against his chest and laid her arm across him.

"Good." He curled an arm around her, his other playing with her hair carefully.

"I sleep so much better when you here," her voice already sounded a little sleepy as she suppressed a yawn.

"I sleep better when I'm holding you." He brushed her hair off of her face and kissed her forehead.

She closed her eyes as his lips touched her forehead. "I think you're my favorite person."

"I think you're my favorite person." He smiled. "Goodnight, Peggy. I love you."


End file.
